CleopatraDeTwilight
Cleo is a castaway from Survivor: China and Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains. |Tribe Wins:2 = 4 |Individual Immunities:2 = 0 |Votes Against:2 = 13 |Loyalties:2 = Bob_beh Yoshi_1111 ashszoke Dxceptionn jojotwinore |Alliances:2 = Fatal Four Dangerous Women Money Moves Gaoshan Alliance Xiamen Alliance Middle Ground Alliance Chat To Talk Things Through Sister Strong Seductive Sluts |Currently1 = Pre-Juror |Season: = Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains |Placement: = 15/20 |Tribe(s): = |Tribe Wins: = 1 |Individual Immunities: = 0 |Votes Against: = 10 |Loyalties: = N/A |Alliances: = N/A |Days Lasted: = 15 }} In Survivor: China, Cleo’s game was heavily social based, and she was able to bond with different people and at different times to orchestrate tribals and vote-offs. However, others caught onto her social skills during the merge, and she was seen as a threat, voting her out at the final six. Biography China: As Cleo entered the season, she felt her social game was her strongest aspect and she used it to form alliances with many members on Zhuang including the Dangerous Women alliance with herself, Erin and Alyssa, the Money Moves alliance with herself, Erin, and Jojo, and finally the Fatal Four with herself, Erin, Jojo, and Alyssa. Zhuang struggled to keep their numbers despite early success, but by using these strong bonds early in the game, Cleo was able to be one of the only three Zhuang members to make the swap, voting out Shark, Ricardo and Alyssa as a result. On Cleo’s new tribe, Xiamen, she bonded with Air, Alex, and Mustard. After losing their first challenge, the latter three wanted to vote Caz out at the following tribal. Being the only Zhuang on her new tribe, she gladly agreed to the plan, helping send Caz home. During the swap, there were two sides forming already, the original Gaoshan and the original Xiamen. Players like Cleo, Bob, and Yoshi were in very middle-ground positions and did not see themselves fitting in much on either side. To Cleo’s surprise, although Bob and Yoshi had attempted to vote her out in the past, Cleo began to trust them more than those who voted to keep her safe such as Alex, Air and Mustard. She was added to both the original Gaoshan and original Xiamen alliances and for a while she was able to play as a double agent before she, Bob and Yoshi established their own Middle Grounds alliance which would benefit them rather than the two sides controlling the vote. This alliance consisted of Yoshi, Bob, Angel, Vapor, Erin, and Cleo. The merge arrived, and for the first few merge tribals, the other side wanted Cleo gone immediately, realizing how much of a threat she could be later on. Cleo got word of this, and she and her six-member alliance fought back, resulting in the memorable 6-5 vote the first tribal in which they were able to send Alex home with an idol in her pocket, with Cleo nearly escaping elimination with 5 votes. Later down the road, Cleo’s duo with Erin made it harder and harder for them to continue. At that point, Cleo realized her alliance would no longer have her back knowing she was a threat to winning it all. As a result, she talked things through with Jojo, who was clearly on the bottom and had Erin do so as well. As a trio, they knew they were in trouble and the remainder of Bob’s alliance would vote them off sooner or later. In fact, upon talking with Bob, Cleo just knew something was off, something they were not telling her. Despite their best attempts to get Ash to flip onto their side and blindside Vapor, Ash failed to do so, and Jojo was sent home. Now, Cleo’s only option was to pin a bigger target on Bob. Coincidentally, that day the tribe had the Touchy Subjects immunity challenge in which Bob was voted “most likely to win Survivor in real life” almost unanimously, which did nothing but excel her case as to why he should go before her. To Cleo’s surprise, he was voted off the following tribal. With six people left in the game, Cleo knew she would be headed home unless she won immunity. She was not able to secure her safety, and resorted to bluffing an idol. Cleo, Ash, and Erin (known as the Triple Threat alliance) voted Vapor and the votes would have tied 3-3, had Vapor not played an idol to secure his safety. As a result, Cleo was sent home in sixth place, and as many jurors claimed, would have been at the top of their voting lists had she made final three. Heroes vs. Villains: Trivia * Cleo is the only original Zhuang member to be a member of Xiamen. Category:S7 Cast Category:S7 Jury Category:6th Place Category:Idoled Out Category:S8 Cast Category:Returnees Category:S8 Pre-jury Category:15th Place